The Office
The Office = |type = Security Office |cam = N/A }} (also known as the Security Guard's Office) is a location in Raccoon's House of Horrors and the central location in Five Nights at Raccoon's. As with all of the games, The Office is the only room that the player inhabits. Appearance The Office is a small, compact room. Against the wall in front of the player stands a desk, on top of which sit a few electronic monitoring devices, as well as a fan, a drink, and various balled up papers. Wires stream up to the ceiling from the monitoring devices. The desk has two drawers, along with a speaker with a spider web that seems to be covering the speaker itself. On top of one of the monitors sits a pink cupcake with large, cartoony eyes that resemble those of the animatronic characters. The wall behind the desk is adorned with a poster of Raccoon, Eyeless Toy Bonnie, and The Endoskeleton on stage, on top of which reads "CELEBRATE!" in large letters. Next to the poster are drawings which seem to have been drawn by children, hanging up on the wall. The leftmost picture features Eyeless Toy Bonnie popping out of a white and red box. The drawing diagonal to it shows a child getting a present from Freddy, along with a cluster of smiley faces. The picture directly below that is one of a sun next to a group of balloons. The picture diagonal to that shows Freddy handing a girl a present. There are two other drawings, mostly obscured: the one on the left is a bust of Bonnie's smiling face, and the one on the right illustrates two children around a birthday cake, with what may be Freddy and Bonnie's heads on top. Each drawing has large, colored text on top that appears to read: "MY FUN DAY!!!" with the "N" of "FUN" obscured in each instance. In each picture showing the animatronic characters, their eyes are drawn as black with white pupils, just like the uncovered endoskeleton eyes. More pictures just like these can be seen in the West Hall (CAM 2A). On either side of the player are large windows, which allows them to see outside The Office, as well as two doors that stay open, and can only be closed by pushing the corresponding button. Outside of the doors are hallways which lead to the rest of the restaurant and contain some electrical items, as well as small papers littering the walls. Nearest to the player are two panels, one on each side, both of which have two buttons mounted on them. The top button closes and opens the Doors, which protect the player from the intruding animatronics, and the lower buttons power on the corresponding lights to allow the player to see directly outside The Office. The longer the lights and doors are active, the more power is drained. The floor appears to be black and white tiled, matched by a black and white tile stripe on both walls. The rest of the walls from the checkered stripe up are a grayish color. The ceiling itself is not visible, and the only thing on it seems to be a hanging ceiling lamp, which illuminates the room. Trivia *More info coming soon |-|Gallery = Gameplay LeftHallLight.png|The left hall light on. RightHallLight.png|The right hall light on. RaccoonAtLeftDoor.png|Raccoon at the left door. RaccoonAtRightDoor.png|Raccoon at the right door. ToyBonnieAtLeftDoor.png|Eyeless Bonnie at the left door. File:The Office Mystic Fredbear.png|Mystic Fredbear in The Office. Category:Locations